


The Truest Art Form

by internationalcoalitionofcamels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blushing, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Magnus Bane, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Museums, Mutual Pining, Painting, Pick-Up Lines, Pining, Romance, Sculpture, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalcoalitionofcamels/pseuds/internationalcoalitionofcamels
Summary: Alec works as a security guard at a museum as a side job. Magnus discovers that he loves art museums, or one in particular, but not for the art.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you now, this is completely ridiculous and fluffy, don't expect it to be realistic or have a real plot, it's entirely indulgent. Happy reading!

Magnus considered himself to be an art lover. He was, after all, an interior designer which was an art in itself and he prided himself on this fact. However his close friend Catarina had pointed out over a coffee discussion of Bauhaus vs cubic furniture that despite living in New York for most of his adult life he had never visited some of seen much of the art they were discussing, and that some of the best examples could be found at the impressive art museums in the area. 

"Real art isn't in a museum," he brushed her off, going off on a long rant about how art was subjective and merely an interpretation of the beauty of the world surrounding them and the large museums showcasing Jackson Pollock and Rembrandt and Picasso were more tourist traps than anything else. If he wanted to see true art through painting or sculpture he would go to a gallery or a showcase. Poor starving artists needed his money much more than wealthy collectors exploiting work from hundreds of years ago.

Catarina had merely scoffed.

"You clearly haven't seen Starry Night or Monet's Water Lilies then."

"I know you're partial to impressionism," he glared. 

"I know we have different tastes, but it's appalling that you've lived in New York for years and never even been to the Met."

"Fine I'll go, just for you, but I still stand by my statement that it's a tourist trap."

Catarina just sighed.

This was how Magnus ended up at the Met on a Thursday evening, drifting from Van Gogh (he had promised Catarina to look at the impressionist gallery) to Frida Kahlo. He had always been drawn to bright colors, and her paintings were rich in both color and symbolism. Fortunately the gallery wasn’t terribly busy thanks to it being midweek and the off season for tourism. 

In the next gallery was an exhibition of sculpture, mostly Rodin, and Magnus had to admit that the work was impressive. The figures were so lifelike, the limbs appearing in motion and the expressions were as if the model had been frozen in time. Magnus was so caught up in the realism of the sculpture that he almost took the security guard in the corner for one of the sculptures. 

Whether that was because of Rodin’s mastery of the human form or the surly guard’s godlike beauty, Magnus wasn’t sure.

The guard had chiseled features, with sharp cheekbones and a jawline that could cut glass. His dark curls hung wildly over his sharp blue eyes, his pink lips curled in a slight frown and he was obscenely tall. He could have been one of the sculptures, if not for the (unfortunate) fact that he was clothed. However the suit he was wearing looked delicious on him, emphasizing his broad shoulders, though Magnus thought it could have been fitted a little better. Miraculously the man hadn’t noticed Magnus staring at him for the past two minutes.

“Did Rodin sculpt you himself,” he smirked, approaching the security guard.

“What?” the guard asked, pursing those full lips of his.

“I asked if Rodin sculpted you himself, after all you are a work of art.”

“Uuh,” the guard looked taken aback, “I’m afraid I don’t really know what you mean. Do you need help with something?”

“I’m sure there are plenty of things you could help me with.”

This time the guard seemed to understand what Magnus meant and a faint blush colored his god-like cheekbones.

“Is there a gallery I can help you find or something?” he ignored the comment.

“I’ve found the best art in the museum right here, thank you very much,” Magnus replied. He decided that would be his last bit of flirting for the time being. The guy didn’t seem that interested, plus he didn’t want to harass him. He knew when to stop. However that didn’t stop him from wanting to continue the conversation.

“What do you think of Rodin?” he asked. The guard peered around the room and into the next gallery, perhaps looking to see that no one was watching them, but the next two galleries were as empty as this one. 

“Well,” the guard replied carefully, “his attention to detail is amazing.”

“It really is extraordinary that someone can make that out of a lump of metal,” Magnus agreed, gesturing to a sculpture of a nude man.

“Yeah, I mean his expression is just so… like, I wonder what he’s thinking.”

“I bet he’s tired. Abs like that are hard work.”

The guard chuckled at that, and Magnus was enchanted by the soft almost-smile on his face.

“What do you think he’s thinking?” Magnus pondered.

“He’s probably lonely. It is a depiction of Adam, after all, first human and all that.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” Magnus leaned in to get a better look at the sculpture.

“It says on the plaque.”

“Well why would I read plaques when I have you to tell me,” Magnus replied jokingly.

“Why are you asking me all this stuff?” the guard asked.

“It must be dull watching this place all day. Plus I was curious what’s in that pretty head of yours.”

“Well you’re not totally wrong, about it being kinda boring I mean.”

“Would you care to give me a tour?”

The guard looked around again. 

“That’s not technically my job, but since there aren’t very many visitors tonight I don’t think anyone will mind. After all, I’m supposed to help out visitors. I just can’t stray too far from this corridor”

“Wonderful,” Magnus grinned. 

Over the next hour Magnus discovered that he loved art museums. The security guard showed him some of the most famous works of the museum, from the immense Assyrian reliefs to the simple lines of Mondrian. He learned that the guard was fascinated by Egyptian architecture and mythology--”Can you believe they built all this for the afterlife? It’s incredible. '' Magnus learned that his favorite art was realism of the late 19th century because of its serenity and honesty. Magnus also learned that he was not a fan of modern art--“I never really understood minimalism. What is it? It’s just some random squares,”--to which Magnus chuckled.

Most importantly, Magnus learned that his name was Alexander. Well, actually Alec, but Magnus found that Alexander rolled his off his tongue in a most exquisite way. Alec had blushed and nodded shyly when he asked if Alexander was his full name. Magnus was enamored. Unfortunately, too soon Alec told him he had to return to his security guard duties and since Magnus didn’t want to get him fired he thanked him and left for the night.

He would definitely be coming back soon, though perhaps not for the art.

***

Alec had thought a part time job at the Met would be at least a little fun. He liked art, though not all of it (he had opinions, so what?), and it seemed like a decent way to earn some money to pay for rent and tuition. As an English major at NYU and he could use any extra cash he could get. He'd been a little surprised they'd hired him even though he had no experience whatsoever with security or art besides a few elective classes, but who was he to question a decently paying job.

The job wasn't quite what he had pictured. He'd imagined himself wandering the halls, taking in pieces from his favorite artists, getting inspiration for his own work at school. However, at least, to start it was nothing like that. He should have known that a museum as busy and popular as the Met would be a nightmare to work at. 

At work he had to wear a stuffy suit, the collar scratching his neck, watching people bustling in and out, tired parents dragging along belligerent children, and all the while Alec had to seem both authoritative enough that people wouldn't take flash photos or touch anything while still seeming approachable. He'd never figured out how to strike that balance.

Fortunately, despite his lack of social ability, he was intelligent enough to realize that the museum received much fewer visitors midweek than on the weekend, which he'd first been scheduled for. After a few shift swaps and a couple of strategic bribes he managed to rework his schedule to be during the quieter hours. Working midweek turned out to be much better than weekend, though he still had to deal with the occasional screaming child or overzealous tourist. Around the holidays midweek was just as bad as the weekend, but at the moment it was the off-season and Alec was pleased to find many of the galleries relatively empty. He loved the nights when there was hardly anyone there, no one to ask obvious questions or for him to reprimand for flash photography. It gave him a break from school and if no one was paying attention he could enjoy the paintings as well.

There was one night that had been different though. Alec had never been hit on at work, and certainly never by such a glittery person. The guy was undeniably good looking, with smooth bronze skin, elegantly coiffed sparkly hair, and twinkling dark eyes lined with kohl and glitter. Alec was very confused by the blatant pick up lines and tried to stay as professional as possible since there had to be HR rules against flirting with visitors. Not that Alec would have flirted back under different circumstances.

And then even more unexpectedly the guy had completely switched gears, asking him his opinions about Rodin and requesting he show him around the museum. It was a complete turn around from his initial behavior. He had gone from suggestive and over the top to friendly and thoughtful in the space of two minutes. Alec didn't really know what to do, but he was supposed to help visitors and a brief tour of the museum wasn't an unreasonable request. Plus showing his favorite art to a beautiful man was sure to make his night more interesting.

It certainly did. Alec surprisingly found himself relaxing into conversation with the guy, whose name he learned was Magnus, despite his intimidatingly good looks. He enjoyed showing Magnus some of the most famous works of the museum along with a few of the lesser known gems he had discovered. Magnus was witty and knowledgeable, but he also listened to whatever Alec had to say. It was disappointing when Alec had to tell him he needed to return to his regular post. However, it was certainly an entertaining night and he couldn't help but wonder about Magnus, the mysterious yet outgoing man with the impeccable eyeliner.

It was a bit of a shock for Alec when Magnus showed up the next week. 

Alec was just going through his regular duties at the museum, keeping an eye on the visitors and attempting to be approachable when he noticed Magnus. The guy was hard to miss, what could he say. Before he had time to fully register how noticable the guy was the guy had walked up to him and thrown him 

“I’ve been reading up on fauvism and I thought you could show me some examples.”

Alec was shocked into silence for a moment before replying.

"You're back."

"Indeed I am. Couldn't resist another taste," Magnus winked. Did he mean a taste of Alec? Of course not. What was Alec thinking!

"Of art. Another taste of art," Magnus shook his head, as though clearing his head.

There was a pause as Magnus gathered his thoughts and Alec tried to figure out what the most professional course of action was.

"Right. Fauvism. It's not normal--er--conventional for security guards to give tours, but," he looked either way to ensure the gallery was still relatively empty, "I think it would be ok."

"Marvelous," Magnus smiled and Alec felt warmth spread through his chest. Professional warmth. Obviously.

Alec coughed.

"We can begin with the end of the impressionist era," Alec led Magnus to the impressionist gallery. Alec was no art expert but it did interest him and being around paintings three times a week, he did learn, so he had some ideas of what to show Magnus. He'd had a great time skipping his regular duties and showing Magnus around last time, laughing at Magnus's playful commentary and discussing his opinions on art. No one had ever really been interested in what he thought about Rodin or Van Gogh and Magnus had seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. He just hoped Magnus hadn't gotten the impression that he was an expert.

"I'm sorry I don't know that much. I'm just here to keep an eye on things so if you want a real tour you should ask--"

"I don't just want the standard spiel, I like hearing what you think."

"Thanks." 

Alec was pleased he didn't stutter. Gesturing to a lively painting of a fishing port scene, Alec began to explain its relevance to fauvism.

"So, this is a work by Coulliere which features the bright colors that fauvism is known for."

Magnus stared at the piece for a moment taking in the swift brush strokes, the simple, hurried, depictions of people, the rich colors. 

"What do you think?"

“Well…” staring at the painting despite already knowing what he thought about it, “even though at first glance it seems too rough to be all that realistic, because it was painted so quickly in order to capture a moment of real life I think it’s a better depiction of real life than realism.”

“Damn. Brains _and _brawn. Although I gathered that from our last meeting it’s nice to know my first impression was accurate.”__

__Alec blinked, confused. Once again Magnus appeared to be talking about him, and not the painting but he wasn’t really sure._ _

__“You saw this painting last time?”_ _

__Magnus looked between him and the painting, as though connecting the dots._ _

__“Oh, yes. I did have a peek of it on our way by. I just meant that fishermen tend to be quite strong to manage sails and carry nets and such and--ah--brainy too. Cause, um, you know sailing takes careful navigation and such.”_ _

__Alec couldn’t help but chuckle._ _

__“I’ve never talked to anyone that was so interested in the characters of the painting.”_ _

__Magnus smiled back at him._ _

__“The subject is the most important part, isn’t it?”_ _

__“I guess, I just never thought much about the skills of the subjects besides how they looked.”_ _

__“Art isn’t just about how things look, Alexander.”_ _

__Alec rolled his eyes, partially to distract from the pinkness in his cheeks at being called is full name. His parents were the only ones to do that, but it sounded completely different when Magnus said it._ _

__“That’s very pretentious of you.”_ _

__Magnus mimed being stabbed in the chest._ _

__“You wound me.”_ _

__“Only a snob would say that visual art isn’t about how stuff looks.”_ _

__Magnus held up his hands as though in defeat._ _

__“Okay I see your point. I mean yeah, it is visual.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“But, art is also supposed to represent something beyond an image, right?”_ _

__Alec sighed._ _

__“Yes. But again, pretentious.”_ _

__“It’s about bringing to life a feeling or a mood.”_ _

__“Hmmm,” Alec nodded, leading Magnus into an adjacent room and pointing in mock seriousness to a painting with a whitish blob reaching into a deep blue backdrop, with strangely squiggled shapes flying about the white amorphous blob._ _

__“So what is the ‘feeling’ behind this?”_ _

__“I get a sense of chaos. You see, these shapes almost appear to be attacking the white shape at the center, or perhaps it’s the other way around. Either way, there is a feeling of disharmony that is both alarming and intriguing.”_ _

__They each stared at the painting for a moment before looking at each other and then they both burst out laughing._ _

__“It’s literally called ‘potato’,” Alec barely wheezed out in between laughs._ _

__“I don’t think your superiors would appreciate you defiling the greatest works of modern art,” Magnus’s voice dripped with sarcasm._ _

__“You’re the one making fun of art critics.”_ _

__“That was no joke, Alexander, I genuinely consider the feeling and true meaning of every work of art I see.”_ _

__Alec rolled his eyes._ _

__“Sure you do.”_ _

__The night continued on like this, with Alec poking fun at the mysteries of modern art and Magnus coming up with wild stories of the people (or objects or sometimes merely shapes) in the paintings._ _

__After plenty of not-so-subtle complaining about abstractism by Alec (he really needed to get a hold on his professionalism), Magnus dragged him to examine one of the galleries featuring Tokugawa art._ _

__“If you really hate shapes so much, let’s find something you do like,” Magnus proclaimed dramatically._ _

__“Wow,” said Alec as they reached a heavily detailed and gold inlaid screen featuring 19th century city scenes._ _

__“I would argue that gold is always the best color.”_ _

__“You would,” Alec laughed._ _

__“What is that supposed to mean?” Magnus asked in mock offense._ _

__“You wear a lot of,” Alec gestured awkwardly, not really knowing how to describe what he thought._ _

__“I take pride in my wardrobe.”_ _

__“I didn’t say I don’t like it,” Alec said, looking anywhere but him. He’d gone from borderline insulting to overly fond. At this rate Magnus wouldn’t be coming back again, which even though this was only the second evening he’d spent with the man it made him disappointed._ _

__He was so bad at opening up, and here he was messing up a potential friendship with someone he somehow felt comfortable around. Most of the time. He liked Magnus’ laugh and his over the top commentary and he found himself saying more than he usually did around strangers. But other times he’d notice the brightness of Magnus’ eyes or the bronzed skin of his neck and immediately felt nervous._ _

__Now was one of those moments, but this time it was because of his own inability to articulate instead of Magnus’ sparkling eyes._ _

__They stood there for a few moments in silence, Alec taking particular interest in the screen, hoping to get his tongue in check so he didn’t say anything else particularly revealing. Magnus leaned in to get a better look at the screen and Alec could smell his cologne. It was subtle, not totally unfamiliar but warm and a little salty. He should have moved away but he didn’t._ _

__“So many people, all lost in their own little worlds,” Magnus said in a low voice, and Alec was so distracted by it he barely registered the words._ _

__"Reminds me of New York," said Alec._ _

__"Maybe we're in this picture somewhere," joked Magnus._ _

__"There you are," Alec pointed to stately looking fellow sitting on what could only be a throne._ _

__"Really? I would have picked a geisha to be me."_ _

__For some reason Alec liked the idea of Magnus in heavy makeup and bright robes, though it wasn't too far off from what he wore on a regular basis._ _

__"I thought he looked powerful," he explained his choice, shrugging_ _

__"I like that that's what you think of me."_ _

__"Who would I be?" He redirected the conversation, trying not to read into the almost affectionate look on Magnus' face._ _

__"Definitely that surly looking one with the book."_ _

__" _Really _," Alec groaned.___ _

____"Absolutely," Magnus grinned._ _ _ _

____"Good to know what kind of a first impression I make."_ _ _ _

____"Don't worry, darling, your dashing good looks more than make up for it."_ _ _ _

____Alec knew that at this point Magnus was just teasing him but he couldn't help the heat rushing to his face._ _ _ _

____It was at that moment that Alec heard footsteps getting closer and he realized that he must have spent at least an hour with Magnus instead of really doing his job._ _ _ _

____He was surprised to find how comfortable he was with Magnus. He normally didn’t offer his opinions so freely with people he didn’t know so well, but Magnus seemed to bring it out in him with questions, subtle comments, and a focused listening ear. Alec found himself opening up even more than the first night Magnus was there, and he had to remind himself that this was his job._ _ _ _

____Turning, he saw that fortunately the footsteps were that of a patron and not his supervisor, but he knew he needed to get back to what he was supposed to be doing. He'd been more careless this time around._ _ _ _

____Last time he had gotten away with giving Magnus a tour but this time he had received a few less than subtle looks from his supervisor. For the second time he had to tell Magnus he needed to get back to his post._ _ _ _

____“It was a pleasure, Alexander,” Magnus’s eyes twinkled. Alec had noticed the use of his full name earlier, but he hadn’t really appreciated it until now. Normally he hated the formality of it, but the way it rolled off Magnus’s tongue made something warm flutter in his chest._ _ _ _

____“You’re always welcome to visit,” Alec said hopefully._ _ _ _

____“Noted. Thanks,” and then he was gone._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if this was the book or TV show characters so to clarify this fic is based on the book but you can read it as the show or book characters since it's alternate universe. I hope you enjoy it!

One of the strange things about Alec (and his siblings would argue there were many) was that Alec was a morning person. He liked to get up early, enjoy the silence before anyone else was awake, appreciate that he had a long morning ahead of him to do anything he wanted to do. 

This particular morning Alec decided that he needed a change of scenery. He had a long paper to revise and as at home as he felt at the library he wanted to switch it up. 

Grabbing his keys and swinging his bag over his shoulder, he left the apartment he shared with his sister and brother, heading out into the chill of the morning.

The ground was covered in a fine layer of frost and Alec’s breath came out in clouds as he dug into his coat for his gloves. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon--that’s how ridiculously early it was.

Alec walked two blocks to a small coffee shop tucked in between two large, shiny buildings. The coffee shop was the polar opposite of the buildings surrounding it: small, plastered with graffiti art, and during the day bustling with activity. Alec wasn’t much for anywhere that was ‘bustling with activity’, but he’d been to the shop a few times early like this and it was quiet and serene. The baristas were friendly, the coffee was excellent, and this time of day he had his choice of seat.

Ordering coffee (black, raw sugar, no milk), he plopped himself into the corner by the window, pulling out his laptop. 

Just as he was about to open the laptop, he heard the bell on the door jingle and he looked up.

It took him a split second to realize that it was the man from the museum--Magnus. His face was lit up with the sunrise shining through the window, the lines of his face edged with gold, and it took Alec’s breath away.

Magnus had been coming to the museum more and more often, and yeah Alec had been noticing his dazzling smile and his mischievous eyes, but Alec hadn’t realized how stunning Magnus was until now. 

As Magnus walked into the shop, Alec’s eyes followed him. He really should say something, instead of watching like a creepy stalker but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. It was like the museum was a magical bubble where he and Magnus weren’t strangers, more like old friends, but if they ever met outside the museum then the magical bubble would burst. Magnus would realize that Alec was a closed off, awkward, uninteresting person and then Magnus would never return to the museum. 

Alec couldn’t take his eyes off him though. His hair was styled in this sort of effortlessly bouncy way and he was wearing a dark coat set with silver threads through it and maybe it was just that Alec was sitting but he looked so tall. Alec was taller than him of course, he was taller than practically everyone, but he could recall from showing him around the museum that Magnus was just a few inches shorter than him. Alec liked that he didn't have to crane his neck to look Magnus in the eye.

So he just sat there and watched the back of Magnus’ head, his hair swoopy and shining and Alec had this urge to walk up and grab his hand. His shoulders were broad and he looked warm and sparkly and how had Alec not noticed any of this before?!

God, he’d never sounded like this much of a sap before. 

When Magnus turned around again with coffee in hand Alec ducked his head, hoping he wouldn’t be spotted. The last thing he saw before the door swung shut was the light flashing across Magnus’ beautiful face in strokes of blue, red, yellow and his dark eyes glowing with gold eyeliner. It made Alec think of something he’d seen at the museum the other day, but Magnus was much more electrifying than any piece of art.

***

Over a couple weeks Magnus had developed a bad habit. Well, visiting the Met nearly nightly probably wasn’t the worst habit (although his wallet would have to disagree), but at this point he really should have asked Alec out instead of visiting the gallery every night. However, he was worried if he did ask out Alec then it would destroy the strange friendship they had suddenly struck up. So, as a first step, Magnus decided to make it his mission to figure out if Alec was interested in men. 

Of course his ultimate goal was to find out if Alec was interested in him, and even though Catarina told him he should just come out and ask, Magnus thought the most logical step was to first find out if he was even Alec’s _type _. He didn’t want to lose their friendship just because Magnus asked him out and was rejected. Then again at their first meeting he had hit on him enough times it really shouldn’t matter at this point anyway, or so Catarina said. Magnus had a tendency to overshare to his friends, so obviously Catarina knew all about Alec.__

__At the moment he was speaking to his friend about his predicament. His legs were stretched on his desk, admiring his new wing tipped shoes as held his phone to his ear, listening to his Catarina scolding him. No, it wasn’t very professional for the office, but it was his office so who cared._ _

__“Honestly, Magnus, you’re being ridiculous. I don’t know why you’re still talking to me about this,” Catarina sighed over the phone._ _

__“Because this isn’t just anyone, Catarina. This man is prettier than a Monet and richer than a Persian carpet.”_ _

__“He’s wealthy? I didn’t realize you were a gold digger, Magnus.”_ _

__“No rich as in full of intelligence and complexity,” he sighed then turned as he heard a cough behind him._ _

__“Sir? I need your signature for this, but if you’re busy talking about that security guard again I can come back later.”_ _

__He hadn’t even noticed his intern Clary had entered his office. She probably knew more about his personal life than Catarina did. Oh well._ _

__“Not at all, Biscuit. Just give me a second to finish this up," he said, angling the phone away from his mouth before returning to his conversation with Catarina._ _

__"Anyways, we're on for dinner tonight?"_ _

__"Yes, that was the original point of this conversation, wasn't it?"_ _

__"I can't help it if my personal life comes up. You're grumpier than Raphael today."_ _

__"See you tonight, Magnus."_ _

__He hung up and looked up to see Clary waiting patiently with clipboard in hand. Her bright red hair was twisted into a messy bun on the top of her head, a pen tucked behind her ear._ _

__“Thank you,” he said, taking the clipboard and signing the form with a flourish. He handed it back to her, but instead of leaving as he had expected her to, she stood there a moment longer, gnawing slightly on her lip._ _

__“Is there something else you need?” he inquired._ _

__“I wanted to ask you--I know you’re my boss and this maybe isn’t totally professional--but I have a showing in a week and I would love it if you could come.”_ _

__“Biscuit! I’m not just your boss, I also consider myself to be your mentor. And as your mentor I would be delighted to attend,” he smiled at her and she visibly relaxed._ _

__Along with interning at Magnus’s interior design firm, Clary was studying at art school. Magnus hadn’t seen much of her work--he’d only seen a few pieces that she submitted when she’d applied for the internship, but he’d liked what little he’d seen. It was all mythological yet surprisingly realistic, which Alec would appreciate. Not that Alec would ever see it. Magnus shouldn’t be thinking of him._ _

__“Here’s a flyer with the details. I hope you can make it!” she pulled out a folded orange flyer from her pocket and unfolded it before handing it to Magnus._ _

__“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” He smiled. Clary beamed at him and left his office with a bounce in her step._ _

__Artwork and galleries just made him think of Alec, even though he knew he shouldn’t. Yet he couldn’t seem to help himself from imagining taking Alec to Clary’s show with him. It would be so nice to hook his arm through Alec’s, whisper to him about Clary’s art, giggle over Alec’s blunt commentary. It would be like being at the museum, except without the boundaries of Alec being an employee and Magnus being a random patron._ _

__And, yes, what Magnus had described was basically a date, and yes, Magnus had only gotten more enamored with Alec since he’d first spotted him. He really needed to get a move on and ask out Alec, though the odd circumstances of their interactions made Magnus a little apprehensive. He was still unclear if Alec liked him as just a friend, something more, or if he just thought of Magnus as part of his job._ _

__Sighing deeply Magnus pulled out forms and fabric swatches from a desk drawer and returned to his work._ _

__His day continued uneventfully but he spent most of it fantasizing about seeing Alec outside the museum and pondering if Alec would even want that. Unsurprisingly he returned to the museum that night. For all his hemming and hawing over whether Alec liked him or not, he had no proof that he did, or that he was even attracted to men. That evening he was going to find out if Alexander even might be into Magnus, or people _like _Magnus.___ _

____Arriving at the museum, he immediately sought out his favorite security guard, who was in his usual spot on the third floor._ _ _ _

____“Alexander!”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, hi Magnus,” Alec replied, and Magnus felt his chest tighten when Alec smiled at him._ _ _ _

____“I want you to show me some sculptures. Preferably nude, preferably male.”_ _ _ _

____Alec looked at him curiously._ _ _ _

____“What brings this on?”_ _ _ _

____“Just some research,” which was technically true._ _ _ _

____“Ok. There are some great Greek and Roman works in the North East wing,” Alec led him through the maze of galleries to where large, marble sculptures of partially dressed men and women were artfully lined up._ _ _ _

____“The most famous work in the collection is probably this one of Aphrodite.”_ _ _ _

____Magnus looked at the sculpture Alec gestured to thoughtfully. It was beautiful, all soft curves and smooth marble, a wistful look in her eyes and hair perfectly curled. He looked back at Alec, who was equally as beautiful as the sculpture, but in a different way._ _ _ _

____“The detail of the form is exquisite,” Magnus commented._ _ _ _

____“Yeah it’s crazy that a piece of rock can be made into something like this.”_ _ _ _

____"Or a composition of cells," Magnus muttered under his breath, still looking at Alec._ _ _ _

____"Hmm?" Magnus was grateful Alec hadn't heard him. Time to get on with the mission._ _ _ _

____“I was just saying those Greek sculptors must have been some lucky bastards if they had models that looked like this,” he said and immediately cringed. God, he sounded like a total douche. He should backtrack, but he also wanted to see Alec’s reaction._ _ _ _

____“Um yeah, sure. She’s pretty,” Alec said awkwardly. That could be an indication he was not interested in women, but more likely it was just an indication that Magnus sounded like a dick._ _ _ _

____“Sorry, that was rude. Let’s move on,” Magnus said, hoping to gain back some of his dignity. “What about that angel over there?” He gestured and Alec followed him to the sculpture of a winged woman with arms outstretched._ _ _ _

____“Nike,” Alec said._ _ _ _

____“I always thought it was a bit silly for people to wear sneakers for anything other than running.”_ _ _ _

____“Huh?” Alec looked perplexed._ _ _ _

____“You said Nike? I’m just saying sneakers are for exercise.”_ _ _ _

____Alec chuckled at that._ _ _ _

____“The sculpture is the goddess of victory, Nike.”_ _ _ _

____Magnus went pink._ _ _ _

____“Any sort of pretense of sophistication I had with you is completely lost isn’t it.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” and Alec began to full on laugh, which had Magnus feeling both warm and even more embarrassed._ _ _ _

____“How did you not know what Nike was named after?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know Alexander! I wouldn’t say that’s common knowledge,” Magnus replied indignantly, but a little playfully._ _ _ _

____“I just thought you of all people would know that.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not a total nerd like you.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey!”_ _ _ _

____“Come on, Nike? Really?”_ _ _ _

____“Ok forget it. What else do you want to see?”_ _ _ _

____“A god who isn’t the namesake of a major athletic company.”_ _ _ _

____Alec rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Fine, let's be done with Greek and Roman art.”_ _ _ _

____“No!” Magnus exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. “We’ve only just started, darling, you can’t get discouraged just because I don’t know every odd bit of trivia.”_ _ _ _

____Magnus was pleased to see the smile tugging at Alec's lips ._ _ _ _

____“All right, what else do you want to see?”_ _ _ _

____“This one is rather entrancing isn’t it?” Magnus strolled over to a large, partially damaged but distinctly _male _figure.___ _ _ _

______“Sure,” said Alec said looking up at it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus once again found himself more entranced with Alec than the sculpture. In looking up the line of his neck became more exposed, his skin pale and taut, his adam’s apple jutting out. Magnus had never found the adam’s apple to be a particularly attractive feature but now all he could think about was attaching his lips to Alec’s throat. It really was a beautiful adam’s apple, if such a thing existed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus coughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right, so what do you think, Hermes was certainly a good looking fellow, wouldn’t you say?” Magnus said, looking at the plaque next to the statue._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, like I said before, it’s amazing how realistic it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Magnus sighed dramatically._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wouldn’t it be wonderful if everyone dressed like this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alec raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You mean _un _dressed?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Exactly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You really are too much, Magnus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What! Wouldn’t you like to see this guy in the flesh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec went a little pink, eyeing the figure. Ha! Maybe he was into men._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean he’s not bad looking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not bad! All right, imagine you’re at a bar and this guy walks in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec stood there, pondering for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think I’d be pretty concerned. He’s missing his left arm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That would be something, wouldn’t it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean, if he just got his arm chopped off and he’s bleeding all over I think I’d call 911.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think that would be the best course of action.” This was definitely not the route Magnus had expected the conversation to follow, but he found he wasn’t dissatisfied. Alec was fun to talk to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come on, I don’t think I can look at anymore disfigured sculptures that might come to life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus continued to laugh, following Alec into another gallery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Though he hated to admit it, Catarina was right. He couldn’t just hide behind flirty comments and watch for signs. Alec was shy, which although charming, meant if Magnus really did want to go out with him then he’d have to ask him outright and face rejection. The problem was that he valued their friendship too much and he didn’t want to risk losing it. Alec seemed easily spooked and Magnus didn’t want to screw things up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he resolved to give up his ‘mission’, which may have been a bit misguided, and instead enjoy the evening with Alec without any ulterior motives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where are you taking me, pray tell,” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I saw something really cool the other day that I hadn’t noticed before,” Alec replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh? But I thought you practically lived here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have a life outside of this place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Believe it or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus was about to ask what this life outside of the museum included when they arrived at an odd corner that seemed almost hidden, and Alec gestured to the painting resting against where the walls met. It was it was an odd corner for a museum as high brow as the Met and Magnus never would have found it himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wanted to show you this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was a brightly colored painting, an array of colors with stripes of red, purple, gold, and a deep blue. The image was abstract and Magnus wasn’t sure if it was a person or a cat. The only thing very distinct about it was the eyes, which were sharp and ink black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec watched him eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you like it?” he asked hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was something decidedly enchanting about the painting, though it couldn’t compete with Alec’s sparkling blue eyes and reddening cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s lovely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alec looked back at the painting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't usually like anything abstract but this one's… different," he said hesitantly, and then added, "it made me think of you,” so softly Magnus could barely hear it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why?” Magnus suddenly felt out of breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your eyes,” Alec said, looking straight at him. Magnus suddenly realized how small this corner was, conscious of every breath he took and how close Alec was to him, just watching him with blue eyes brimming with apprehension._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was the only thing he could think to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Jace somehow always managed to convince Alec to do things he didn’t want to do. Going clubbing. Playing wingman. Wearing leather pants (this happened on Halloween when Alec had had a bit too much to drink so that probably had more to do with it than Jace’s persuasive skills). 

This time was no exception. Jace had dragged Alec to an art show of his girlfriend. Alec had nothing against her. Despite his initial distrust of her she seemed to be a positive influence on Jace and if nothing else she was a talented artist. However, Alec had two papers to finish and since his job was literally standing around a gallery, he wasn’t too excited to be there. 

“Thank you so much for coming!” Clary greeted him. The show was held in an old warehouse with exposed brick walls. It was very hipster and seemed appropriate to Alec.

“No problem,” he glared at Jace, but he wasn’t really mad. Clary deserved his support. 

“I’m so glad you’re here. I was so worried no one would show up and I’d just be standing awkwardly all night.” 

“Of course I’d be here, babe,” Jace responded affectionately, kissing her on the cheek. Alec stiffened and turned away. He’d never been very comfortable with PDA.

The gallery was filled with artwork from Clary and other students, ranging from classical paintings to experimental sculpture. Checking his phone, Alec saw that he’d gotten a text from his sister.

“Izzy’s on her way,” he informed them.

“Oh great! Also my boss is coming, so please, _please _don’t do anything weird,” Clary said, looking pointedly at Jace.__

____

__

“What? What makes you think I’d do something weird?” Jace said, somehow joking and serious at the same time in a way that only Jace seemed to be.

“Like the time you told my mom that you modeled for me once,” she paused, then whispered, “ _nude _.”__

____

____

“You what?!” Alec exclaimed, now thoroughly uncomfortable.

“Now who’s telling embarrassing secrets,” said Jace, waggling his eyebrows.

Clary sighed deeply. 

“Don’t screw this up for me. I don’t need my boss thinking I’m a total wackjob. That’s right, just keep your mouth shut Jace.”

“You know you love me.”

Clary just rolled her eyes.

“Seriously. Don’t screw this up. My boss has a lot of connections that could help me out when I get out of school. Plus he’s just generally a really cool guy.”

“Who’s a really cool guy?” came a voice from behind them. Clary spun on her heel and as Alec did a double take when he saw who was speaking. It was Magnus, looking just as stunning as ever. He couldn’t resist dragging his eyes from Magnus’s perfectly smudged eyeliner to his pants that were almost obscenely tight. Alec gulped.

“Clary’s boss,” replied Jace absentmindedly. Clary visibly cringed then took a deep breath to regain her composure.

“Thank you so much for coming!” She smiled, then turned to glare at her boyfriend, “Jace, this is Mr. Bane, my _boss _. This, unfortunately, is my boyfriend,” Clary introduced them.__

____

____

“Oh,” said Jace, having the grace to look embarrassed.

Alec felt a wave of anxiety come over him. Magnus was Clary’s boss, which meant he was probably very successful and probably older, and probably wouldn’t want to spend any time with Alec once he realized that he was a senior in college.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Magnus nodded at Jace and then looking Alec up and down, “Alexander, I must say this is a pleasant surprise.”

Clary and Jace exchanged looks of confusion.

Alec chuckled, “Jace is my brother, so I came along.”

“How delightful.”

“Yeah, um it is. Er -- nice to see you too,” Alec fumbled over his words and out of the corner of his eye  
he could see a smirk beginning to form on Jace’s face.

“So, Clary!” Magnus shifted his attention from Alec back to Clary, “what’s your favorite piece? I’m here to see your work after all.” 

Clary turned and led him away.

“Didn’t realize you had a thing for Clary’s boss,” Jace smirked and Alec pushed him. 

“Shut up.”

“How do you know him anyway?”

“Um… it’s kind of a long story…” 

Jace opened his mouth but fortunately for Alec he was interrupted before anything could come out it.

“Sorry I’m late!” Izzy appeared, “what did I miss?”

“Oh, just Alec drooling over Clary’s boss.”

“What?!”

“I was not!” retorted Alec. Jace shot him a look of exasperation.

“Which one is he?” Izzy asked and Jace happily pointed to where Clary was showing Magnus a large painting of a mermaid. Alec just sighed and put his face in his hands.

“You guys have to stop.”

“Awww, Alec he’s cute. From what I can see from the back.”

“Izzy…” another sigh.

“He has a nice butt.”

Alec just groaned. 

“Please just don’t be weird. We’re just friends. Sorta. I think.”

“You never told me how you know him,” Jace asked.

“He’s a regular at the museum.”

“And you’ve just been undressing him with your eyes without ever talking to him? I mean yeah he’s a cool drink of water but I didn’t realize you were this thirsty.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister.

“I don’t like him like that or anything, I mean look at him there’s no way he’d be interested anyways. And I have in fact spoken to him several times.”

“Besides that last two minute interaction?” Jace inquired. 

Alec gritted his teeth.

“Yes. Sometimes he comes to the museum and asks me to show him around.”

“ _Really _,” said Izzy pointedly.__

____

____

“Iz, you have to stop with this. If he comes back over here you have to not act weird,” He knew he was probably just adding fuel to the fire by saying this. “Be normal. For Clary. He’s her boss after all.”

“Sure, for Clary. We’ll be totally professional for her sake,” Izzy said, but the mischievous grin on her face told a different story.

Izzy hooked her arm through his. 

“Where are you taking me?” Alec asked, alarmed.

“You haven’t introduced me to Magnus yet.”

“Have Clary introduce him to you. I need a drink,” he replied, looking around. Unfortunately this was a low budget art show so there was no bar. Damn. To get through this evening Alec would need to be inebriated. 

“You’re not getting away. Come on, he must be important to Clary if he’s here,” Isabelle looked at him seriously and Alec rolled his eyes.

“And that’s the reason why you want me to introduce him to you.”

“Of course!” she replied and then dragged him towards Magnus and Clary before he could object.

“Clary! How are you?” Izzy chirped.

“Isabelle! I’m so glad you could make it,” Clary turned and beamed.

“Who is this?” Izzy turned to Magnus.

“My boss, Magnus Bane.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Magnus extended a hand to shake with Isabelle’s. “I assume you are a relation of Alexander?”

“Yep. He’s my big brother. Gotta watch out for him.”

“I think he’s capable,” Magnus smiled. Alec coughed.

“I’m right here you know.”

“And I’m quite glad you are.” Alec felt like his insides were burning but he could also feel the weight of his sister’s smirk on him. 

“Clary, why don’t you show me some of your work.” Izzy said and dragged her off, presumably to leave Alec and Magnus alone.

“I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised to find you here.”

“Well, I have to admit I didn’t really want to be here…” Alec began before realizing how that sounded as Magnus started to frown. “But! I’m really happy to be here now. Cause you’re here now. I mean, Jace kinda just dragged me here and I’m pretty busy so I didn’t really have time, but now you’re here and so I’m glad you’re here too.”

Alec stopped and looked at Magnus. He felt like a deer in the headlights. Why did he say all that?! Magnus didn’t need to know everything he was thinking. There were certain things he should keep to himself.

“That was quite a lot of words. Are you all right?”

“Huh?”

“I just mean you don’t usually have that much to say.”

“Oh,” Alec said. He couldn’t think of what to say next. God, he was so awkward, why did he just have to stand there.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to offend.”

“No, it’s just that we’re usually at the museum, and I try to stay more professional when we’re there.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Magnus said, looking guilty.

“You haven’t!” Alec didn’t want Magnus to feel bad. “I like when you visit.”

“In that case, maybe I’ll visit more often,” Magnus smiled. Alec huffed a laugh.

“You already visit so often.” 

Magnus began to laugh along with him.

“You’re right. You can’t blame me though, can you?”

“I guess not, but why do you?”

“To see you of course! I like talking to you.” 

“Oh,” Alec said, again.

“But considering you’re keeping it professional there, maybe we should see each other somewhere else,” Magnus looked a little nervous? Was that possible?

“Um, sure. If you like, although you seem like you must be very busy with your, um, business” Alec cringed. He sounded so indecisive even though inside he was screaming _YES YES YES _.__

____

____

Magnus’s expression took a slight downturn.

“If you don’t want to see me, that’s perfectly fine, Alec. You don’t have to talk to me just to be polite,” and Magnus turned away from him.

Alec sighed. If Magnus had had any interest in him before, he’d clearly pushed him away. His eyes followed Magnus as he strode off to the other side of the room. What was he doing? Magnus had just asked him out (he was pretty sure), and he’d just mumbled like an indecisive idiot. Magnus probably thought he was an awkward, bumbling, pushover of a person. He didn’t deserve Magnus even if it had worked out.

Turning to face the painting in front him, all he saw was the self-satisfied smirk of a centaur. It seemed that even mythological creatures could tell what a failure he was. Staring at the painting for a moment longer he realized who the face belonged to.

“Dammit Jace!”  


***

Magnus knew that this was a student art show so there was no open bar, but he really needed a drink.

He really thought that Alec liked him. He’d said that he was happy to see him, that he liked that Magnus visited the museum so often. Being in a setting where he wasn’t a patron and Alec wasn’t an employee had given Magnus the opportunity to finally ask him out. 

But obviously, Magnus had read the signs all wrong. Really Alec was just a very polite person who was probably quietly frustrated with Magnus constantly pestering him. All Magnus could see was that awkward shrug as he pushed off Magnus’s invitation. God, Alec was never going to talk to him again. 

He lingered a bit longer, standing alone and staring at Clary’s work without really seeing it until he felt he’d been there the appropriate amount of time, and then he took off, headed for the nearest bar. 

It was a seedy place, tucked in an odd alley, wallpaper peeling off the walls and a large man with sleeves of intricate tattoos tending the bar. There were few patrons even though it was eight o’clock on a Saturday night. To Magnus it was perfect. 

Magnus settled himself at the bar and ordered himself a whiskey. It was his drink of sorrow.

No, he wasn’t going to be sad. He was going to get drunk and forget his obsession with Alec the unattainable security guard. He would forget Alec’s adorable laugh, the pinkness of his cheeks, the smoothness of his skin. Most of all he would strive to forget Alec’s eyes, blue and piercing and full of imagination.

All of that had probably been in Magnus’s head anyways. He had a tendency to see what he wanted to see, to trust blindly. It had been bad for him in the past, and it was bad for him now. Not that he and Alec had ever really made it to that point. Magnus had just been a lonely museum-goer who happened to take an interest in a security guard. Obviously the feeling was not mutual. So clearly, the best solution was to drink any thoughts of the man away.

The bar picked up later in the evening, first with a trickle of people filtering in and eventually large groups of rowdy people pushing in. Magnus never would have expected this bar to be much of a party place when he entered it a couple hours ago, but late in the night music was blasted from speakers in the back, and a small but open space became a dance floor. Magnus’s eyes quickly caught on tight clothes, bare skin, jewellry glinting in the dim light. Between the distractions of noisy people around him and the drinks he’d lost count of, Magnus forgot whatever he’d been sad about before. 

A pretty girl with badly dyed blond hair sidled up to him, pushing into his space. Magnus didn’t mind the way she looked at him hungrily, and happily let her drag him onto the dancefloor. It was crowded, dingy, and ear numbingly loud. At first he danced with the girl, but he lost her in the crowd, either because she got bored of him or because there were so many people pushing against each other. Either way Magnus didn’t really care, everything was hazy to him. Between the drunken stupor and the close quarters, Magnus couldn’t quite tell who was touching him or who he was touching. 

He was warm and slick with sweat and he’d forgotten about everything except for how good it felt to dance. His feet stepped, his arms waved, his hips swung, and he felt free. Well, free as one could be when crowded from all sides by sweaty bodies. Sometimes he was dancing with another person, sometimes it was just a mass of limbs. First it was the blond girl, then a shorter man with long hair, a group of sparkly girls, and a blend of others whose faces were difficult to make out in the dim light. 

Magnus eventually found himself pushed against someone tall. Slowly he danced closer and closer to the person as he continued to be pushed by the crowd. Despite the crowd they seemed to gravitate towards each other. In the darkness Magnus couldn’t make out the face, all he could tell was that it was a man. 

Magnus was dancing up on the man pretty hard. Based on the corded arms Magnus traced as they danced the guy was not only tall, but also muscular. His face was tucked close enough to the man’s neck to lick the sweat off it and their bodies were practically melded into one. If they weren’t upright Magnus would have been sitting in the guy’s lap. His hands were carelessly thrown over the man’s shoulders and their hips grinded together in a way that was making Magnus feel things he shouldn’t in a public space. For once Magnus didn’t let his dance partner get sucked back into the crowd. He hadn’t planned on going home with anyone, but he was changing his mind. 

The man’s hands were on his hips, gripping him possessively and pulling their hips closer together. Magnus could feel his breath in his ear, hot and heavy. His fingers pushed up to the man’s hair, tugging on the strands at the base of his neck. 

Enough was enough. They needed to get out of here, go somewhere Magnus could rip all this guy’s clothes off. 

He dragged the man off the dancefloor and he whimpered--actually _whimpered _\--as they lost contact. Magnus pushed him down the hallway towards the bathroom. The man pinned him against the wall once they were away from the people. Magnus had already closed his eyes, ready to finally make out with the man, when he felt the hands on his shoulders slacken and pull away.__

____

____

“Magnus!”

He recoiled, his head smacking the wall behind him. His eyes flew open and he found himself looking into a pair of familiar blue, but very shocked eyes.

“What the hell!”

“It is you?”

“Am I hallucinating? I didn’t think I was that drunk.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well I came to drink and forget…” he was about to say 'you' but caught himself.

“Forget?”

“Clearly I’m still a little drunk,” Magnus said holding his head.

“Magnus, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

Alec was really red, maybe from the dancing.

“I should have told you before, and I didn’t think I’d get another chance, so please just listen,” Alec said, looking determined. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus nodded curiously.

Alec looked down, rubbing his foot on the floor, and took a deep breath.

“I want to go out with you. On a date. If that’s what you’re asking. If not just forget I said anything, can we be friends at least? No more weird museum visits?”

Magnus’s heart was beating out of his chest, and if not for the music blasting from the other room, he was sure Alec would be able to hear it.

“Alexander, look at me,” he said. Alec was still staring at the floor, as though there was something on the floor that fascinated him. He looked up at Magnus hesitantly.

“You’re such an idiot!” Magnus exclaimed.

“What!”

“So you _do _genuinely want to go out with me, you aren’t just saying this out of some sort of twisted sense of duty?”__

____

____

“Yes!”

“You know I’ve been flirting with you from day one, right?”

“Okay, so I’m a little bit of an idiot, but I’m not much of a drinker, and yet I came here to get drunk.”

“Because?”

“Because I screwed up and I was sad.”

“Alright, I know there’s no such thing as inebriated consent,” Magnus said grabbing Alec’s hand, “but will you, Alexander Lightwood, go out with me?”

Alec finally smiled at him.

“Yes.”

At last they were staring at each other. Alec’s face was getting closer, one of his hands was still gripping Alec’s, the other had reached to grab his neck. Alec’s eyes were big and dilated, one of his hands on Magnus’s shoulder. If his heart was ready to beat out of his chest before, now it was ready to explode. 

In the movies, when the two leads are about to have a passionate embrace, everything just fades away, but at that moment Magnus’s senses were heightened. He could hear the chatter of partygoers, feel the bass from the other room, could smell the pungent scent of beer and urine.

“Look, I really want to make out with you, but I don’t want our first kiss to be some drunken, sloppy affair in the back of a dingy bar.”

Alec laughed, but didn’t back away from Magnus.

“You really know how to kill the moment.”

“I’m just being honest.”

Alec took a deep, shaky breath, looking down at Magnus lips.

“I really want to too, but maybe we could continue tomorrow?”

Magnus groaned. 

“This is too hard.”

“I can tell,” Alec smirked, pushing his hips into Magnus’s.

“Alexander! I didn’t think you even knew what an innuendo was,” Magnus exclaimed, shocked.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Alec said, back to looking shy.

Magnus sighed again.

“Come on, we’ll head to the subway together,” Magnus said, pulling the two of them off the wall.

They stumbled out into the cold together, breath mixing, staying as close as they possibly could without stopping. Somehow they managed to exchange phone numbers. When they finally got on a train together, Magnus was practically sitting in Alec’s lap, despite the train being nearly empty.

The next two stops were an agonizing test of Magnus’s self control. Their faces were close, and Magnus was free to study Alec’s face in the abrasive light of the train. 

His blue eyes were big, his pupils dilated and his face had been pink since the bar. There was a faint shadow of stubble along his cheeks and Magnus wanted to rub his face against it even though it would burn. 

It was agony to get up when the train reached his stop.

Alec stood as he got up off his lap.

“Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Better, I’ll text you my address,” Magnus winked.

“Okay,” Alec sighed. 

Magnus squeezed his hand before kissing it lightly.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

***

Alec barely slept that night. Somehow he'd gone from completely mucking things up with Magnus to almost making out with him in a random bar. He was nervous and excited and he couldn't stop himself from texting Magnus as soon as it was appropriate, which for him was 6:19am (okay yeah so he was impatient, he'd waited long enough).

_Can I come by your place @9? ___

____

____

Alec spent the next half hour agonizing over the text, trying to distract himself by scrolling through instagram but that resulted in him stalking Magnus and ogling the many shirtless pictures of him he found. When his phone finally buzzed with Magnus's response he almost jumped out of his seat.

_You’re always welcome Alexander ;) ___

____

____

The text made him feel all warm and fluttery inside and even more of a jittery mess than he had been before. He then spent the next hour trying to decide what to wear. Normally Alec didn’t care much about what he wore. He was comfortable with his closet of dark t-shirts and jeans, but Magnus always looked so put together. Should he put on makeup? No, he could never pull that off. 

He eventually settled on a dark blue sweater and jeans, his favorite denim jacket over top. He then had to prevent himself from leaving too early. Magnus had texted him his address last night so Alec knew that he was only a few subway stops away and it wouldn’t take long to get there. Another ten minutes of stalking pictures of Magnus on instagram--there was a particularly entrancing one of Magnus in a fitted green velvet suit that Alec couldn’t take his eyes off--before he finally left.

When he arrived at Magnus’s doorstep he was again intimidated. Magnus had an actual doorstep, he did not live in an apartment building. It was a small townhouse with brick walls, and an elegant old wooden door. 

Taking a heavy breath, he stepped up to the doorway and pressed the doorbell.

“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise,” Magnus opened the door, looking more beautiful than ever. His eyes were lined with black and gold, his hair in an elegant quiff, and his hands glinting with rings. He wore a semi transparent shirt whose first few buttons were undone, revealing a distracting patch of smooth, bronzed skin.

“I texted you, so it’s not really a surprise is it,” Alec said, dragging his eyes away from Magnus’s chest to roll his eyes.

“You’re five minutes early,” Magnus replied, looking down at his watch.

“Would you rather I took a spin around the block until then?”

“No, you’re perfect, come in,” Magnus said, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

“Sorry, I was nervous and I should have just waited outside, but I felt so awkward just standing--” 

Magnus silenced him with a finger almost on his lips.

“I know this is forward, but you will always be welcome here.”

Alec softened at that and Magnus removed his finger, then grabbed his coat and pulled it on. Once they were on his doorstep and Magnus had locked the door, he turned to find Alec standing very close to him. Alec should have backed up, but he didn’t. 

“It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it,” said Magnus looking up at Alec. It was, with clear blue skies and a crispness to the cold, but Alec couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus.

“Is this romantic enough for you?”

“It’s not a smelly bar, so it’ll do,” Magnus smiled, and Alec’s eyes dropped to his lips.

His chest felt like a cage of butterflies, but he leaned closer until their foreheads were resting against each other. He snaked his arms around Magnus’s waist, and Magnus brought his hands up to hold the back of Alec’s neck. They shared one last smile before their lips finally, _finally _met.__

____

____

Magnus’s lips were soft, gentle, but firm, and if Alec had his way they would stand embracing on that doorstep for the rest of the day. He could feel Magnus’s hand tugging lightly on his hair and the smile on Magnus’s lips.

When they eventually broke apart Alec missed the warmth of contact.

They smiled stupidly at each other before they took off into the day, hand in hand.

__  
_  
__  
_  
  



End file.
